mcstoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Free at Last
Free at Last is The MC Story epilogue to the crossover The Minecrafters Story, showing the events that happened after the crossover after the two sets of characters part ways. It is the definite final episode of the season. This is the final digitally produced episode. Synopsis On Owner's server, after the second defeat of Virtis, the crew regroup and fix things, and punish Mob Destructor. Plot Owner's city is in ruins, but Trock, Red, Gold, Friendly, Calious and Perfume Crandy reassure him they will work together to rebuild it. Owner laughs and says he has learned his lesson and proceeds to restore a backup, but appreciates their kind words regardless; the world is restored to its state prior to Friendly's church being built. Perfume Crandy confirms Virtis' fate to the crew, thankful they won't be seeing them again. Owner signals that it is safe for all the server players to return, and announces an upcoming ceremony on which he will give more details on later. Owner sets out with Bessie to begin work. Gold tells Friendly he is sorry that his church has been removed, but Friendly says Owner has instructed him to build a new structure in its place to catch the attention of Mob Destructor, while Owner removes his lair and its contents below. Gold summons Red to help Friendly as he is a good builder, while Owner calls Gold to help him set up a teleporting command block that will send nearby players to the Giant Hole Site. Owner and Bessie then set off to the Giant Hole Site. Trock walks along with Calious, reflecting on the events and glad it is over. Perfume Crandy joins the two, asking what the ceremony is about. Calious then spots Mob Destructor's former bedrock prison, speculating the ceremony is to do with him, and Trock says it is likely as Owner is elaborate with punishments. The three then spot Friendly and Red's new skyscraper, with the words 'highest calibres' on the front. At the Giant Hole Site, Owner deactivates the Nether portal, leaving it as just a plain void hole. He thens creates a small bedrock hut beside the hole. Afterwards, he tells Gold to initiate the ceremony, who then tells Trock to announce to the server players that they must proceed to the Giant Hole Site should they wish to witness the ceremony. Later, several server players take watch on the wool stairs at the site, while Red, Friendly and Gold launch fireworks at the 'highest calibres' building. This catches Mob Destructor's attention, who notices the building, and in a fit on excitement, sprints toward it, but once he bursts through the entrance, he steps ontop the command block and is teleported to the bedrock hut at the Giant Hole Site, where everybody bares witness. The skyscraper is removed. When Owner reveals the building was but a ploy to get him to the ceremony, Mob Destructor rages that everybody else is inferior and only he deserves the highest calibre, and nobody has the right to remove it from him. Owner responds that he is not going to remove his regeneration, but instead put it to good use. After Mob Destructor rages some more, Owner tells him that in his arrogance he didn't realise the blocks behind him were not bedrock, and when Mob Destructor turns around, he is pushed into the hole by pistons. Everybody cheers as Mob Destructor falls down into the void. At first, he fears he will die, but is kept alive by his regeneration, deeming them fools for failing to kill him. Mob Destructor then suddenly realises that his regeneration will cause him to forever fall down the void, and renounces his highest calibre, but to no avail as he plummets deeper and deeper. With the ceremony over, Owner thanks everyone for attending as they leave, and he seals off the hole. Owner mutes all of Mob Destructor's server communications. He joins the other admins and they agree there's no fun in simply banning Mob Destructor. Owner says it is good to be free at last. Trivia *This is the last ever episode of any comic produced by BCG to be created entirely digitally, making use of a drawing tablet and stylus as opposed to paper and pen. Category:Episodes